


A Reasonable Request

by YappiChick



Category: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am no hero, your Highness.  Putting out the fire and helping rebuild is what anyone in my position would have done.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reasonable Request

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if it's canon that Zelda remembers the events that happened during OoT after she sends Link back in time. For the purposes of this fic, she does.

It was him.

It was Link.

Though he hadn’t become as muscular as he had the first time he grew into an adult, there was no mistaking who the man with the dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was. He wore a green tunic and brown leather pants, both dirty from his travel. He was as handsome as she had remembered.

Zelda did her best to mask the surprise at seeing Hyrule’s Hero (though he himself didn’t have any recollection of his bravery, Zelda did) standing in the middle of her throne room. But her quick gasp was noticed immediately by the man in front of her.

“Your Majesty,” he bowed lowly. “I am grateful for your audience.”

“I have been told you bring news from Kokiri Forest.” She pushed aside her inappropriate cheer at hearing his voice after so long. Something terrible must have happened to push Link from his homeland.

He straightened and nodded solemnly. “There were widespread wildfires that swept through the forest. Though we finally managed to extinguish the flames, the damage to my home is severe. Many of the trees my brethren live in have been destroyed.”

He took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. Zelda was unsurprised to see a fairy rush out and fly around him. “We have done our best to handle the repairs ourselves, but it is clear that we will not be able to rebuild before the winter comes.” He swallows before looking at her humbly. “I have come to request for assistance to restore the village.”

Zelda closed her eyes at the news. Even though the threat of Ganon had been dealt with, there were still so many tragic events that took place on her land. She nodded and resisted the urge to lay a hand on his arm. “I will send you people and supplies. Anything I can do to help, I will, Hero.”

A blush dusted his cheeks as Zelda realized her mistake. He shook his head emphatically. “I am no hero, your Highness. Putting out the fire and helping rebuild is what anyone in my position would have done.”

A silent sigh of relief passed through her lips. She had gotten too close to revealing the secret she must keep to herself! She was about to reply when she noticed that something behind her caught Link’s attention. She turned around and followed his gaze.

The Ocarina.

Zelda held her breath as he continued to examine it. He couldn’t possibly remember its significance…could he?

One second passed.

Then another.

Finally, a third second elapsed and he cleared his throat causing her to look back in his direction. “Forgive me, your Grace. I was momentarily distracted.”

Zelda didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed that there was no recognition of the ocarina in his eyes.

He bowed to her again. His blonde hair fell forward and covered his eyes. “I look forward to any assistance you are able to send, your Majesty. My people and I thank you.” He straightened up and looked directly in her eyes. “I am indebted to you for your kindness.”

Then, he turned around and left.

Zelda stood up and walked to the ocarina sitting on its stand. She fingered the precious instrument lightly. “No, Hero, it is I who is indebted to you.”


End file.
